Coming Back Around
by thefireplanet
Summary: For all I can think in that moment is that I may be a disgrace, but he is my friend and he saved me, and there is no doubt that I would do the same for him. /Toothless POV/


**a/n: **i love this movie, and in no way did it justice. a short jaunt about Toothless as he saves Hiccup from the Green Death. Toothless POV. please read and review.

* * *

**.coming back around.**

"Hold, Toothless!"

Is he crazy? I can't hold much longer—my tail is flapping wildly in the wind, no way to regain control. My human's odd contraption is failing, and there is nothing I can do about it. We are plummeting to the ground, unable to steer, and he wants me to _hold_?

"Now!"

I trust his judgment. He's crazy, but I trust him. It takes every ounce of my strength to pull backwards, fighting the air current as I send off a blast into the opened, gaping maw of the she-beast behind me. The fire escapes my mouth in a hiss, purple blue red, pulsing and wonderful, and it hits its target, exploding in the mouth of the Green Death. With a roar she screams, horrible monstrous things at me that my human can't understand, as her tired wings rip and her body, unable to support its weight in the sky any longer, races past us, head first into the ground.

"Child of Death, you have betrayed your kind!"

I ignore her as I flap upwards, but I feel the control of my flight slipping.

"The demise of all dragons hangs on your head!"

Her voice is thunderous, grating, a howl, giant and monstrous and horrible.

"You are a disgrace!"

The final roar is the loudest and I can feel my human flinch as the she-monster at last crashes forward into the ground with a mighty yell, her fire exploding outward and engulfing her. Suddenly I find myself trapped in the maze of ridged spikes on her back, the heat racing to meet me, the contraption my human made on my tail nearly gone; somehow I am managing it, the comforting presence of my human on my back; I slip forward, around, through under, just beating it, just beating it—

"Come on buddy, almost there—Toothless, no!" Her tail swings up, and I cannot avoid it in time, it sweeps over my back where my human lies, and his familiar weight has suddenly left me. I let out a roar, watching him fall towards the fire, making a quick reverse and letting my body drop towards him.

For all I can think in that moment is that I may be a disgrace, but he is my friend and he saved me, and there is no doubt that I would do the same for him.

* * *

There is ash and in the wake of the fire it is cold. I am tired. Bone-weary. Old. I could lie here forever, content, but the ugly man has come to disturb my peace. He's my human's blood-kin. I stare a moment at him, unable to discern his words. My hearing is still ringing with the death-roars of the Green Monster, the hiss of fire, the scream of my human. He looks sad.

I cannot imagine why.

There is water falling from his eyes and I realize he must think my human dead. I want to scoff but have not the energy—silly man. I unfold my wing slowly, extended my legs, and the familiar weight of my human rolls slowly away.

"My boy's alive!" the man is whispering, taking up my human in his arms and leaning forward, placing a giant hand upon my side. "You brought him back alive."

Of course.

"Thank you," More water leaks from his eyes, "for saving my son."

"Well, you know," the even uglier warrior has come to a stop beside him and is looking down at my human's form, "most of him."

We cannot all be perfect.

* * *

I am so happy when my human opens his eyes I can barely sit still. He peers around the room as I bound towards him, nudging him, perhaps too hard for his soft skin, in the chest. "Hey, buddy," he smiles, regains knowledge of his surroundings, "you're here…in my house. You're in my house."

I leap towards the rafters and peer down at him.

"Oh, my dad is going to kill me."

There is a longer pause as I jump down, waiting for him to get out of bed. He is focused on something I cannot see until he places both feet upon the floor of his home.

One of his legs, talons and all, is missing. Cold metal serves its replacement. I walk placidly up to him, ashamed that I could not save it all. He smiles quickly at me, tries a step, and stumbles forward.

I am there to catch him.

"Thanks, buddy." He hobbles towards the door of his cave. When he opens it he stares a moment, shutting it quickly again.

I know what he's seen. They are all over outside. My kin. My brethren.

Dragons.

* * *

"Night Fury!" I hear the cries as I bound over villagers to get my human away from that bright colored one, the fierce one, whose gold hair shines in the sunlight. He's holding a new contraption in his hand, red and menacing. It fits on easily, his new metal leg clicking into place, and suddenly I want nothing more than to fly.

This is Berk. It snows nine months out of the year, and hails the other three. What little food grows here is tough and tasteless. The dragons that grow here, even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have giants, or trolls, we have—humans.


End file.
